This invention relates to a fluorescent tube coiling apparatus, and more specifically, to an apparatus for bending, for example, a 20 W or 40 W fluorescent lamp having a diameter of 10 mm.about.17.5 mm and a length of about 40 cm, two or three times, around a screw, to make the fluorescent tube compact enough to be placed in a bulb.
Generally, the prior fluorescent lamp has a long tube shape, so that when it is installed, it occupies much space and spoils the beauty of circumference.
Recently, a coiled fluorescent lamp, called a "bulb type fluorescent lamp", which is compact like a bulb, but which has a brightness the same as the prior long fluorescent lamp has been introduced.
However, to make a bulb type fluorescent lamp requires more skilled technique, and there are many problems in manufacturing a fluorescent lamp having a long length in a coiled shape sufficient maintain the same brightness as the prior long shape tube.